The invention relates to a device for protecting an individual using a telephone from becoming infected by germs or pathogenic bacteria present on the telephone. The device serves to inhibit the transmission of germs contained on the mouthpiece and earpiece of the telephone handset to the user of the device.
It is a problem when using telephones that communicable and/or contagious diseases of a previous user may be spread to the next user of the telephone through contact with the elements of the telephone, namely the earpiece and mouthpiece. The next user is thus unfortunately infected with the disease.
Public telephones, in particular, are handled by a multitude of people each and every day. In the likely event that at least one of this multitude of people is sick with a communicable disease, every subsequent user is subject to infection by whatever germs or pathogenic microorganisms might be able to sustain themselves on the telephone components until being passed on.
Moreover, other than germs, telephones which are handled by large numbers of people may from time to time accumulate other undesirable substances thereon, e.g., greases, saliva or other bodily fluids, containing potentially infectious diseases.
From a public health standpoint, it is clearly desirable to contain the spread of contagious and communicable diseases.
A number of attempts have been made in the past to provide a solution to this problem and prevent germs or other undesirable elements from being transmitted through contact with public telephones. In general, prior art devices include a structure which fits over the mouthpiece and earpiece of the telephone handset and interposes an interface layer between the mouth and ear of the user and the corresponding mouthpiece and earpiece of the telephone.
One such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,555 wherein a one piece disposable telephone handset guard includes first and second cap means for covering the receiver and transmitter of the handset and a substantial portion of the handset excluding the dial mechanism. Filter means are arranged in each of the first and second cap means, i.e., to filter out germs, and connecting means integrally connect the first and second cap means. It is a significant drawback of this device that it is specifically designed to fit a particular size telephone so that for each size, a different telephone guard is required. This device is also not easy to carry and store in a compact shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,966 describes a prior art device for protecting a speaker (mouthpiece) and earpiece on a telephone handset from collecting germs and the like. This device consists of a flat frame member secured between a pair of receptacles and shaped to cover the speaker and the earpiece when the frame member is clamped against the telephone handset. Each receptacle has a replaceable filter which does not interfere with the operation of the telephone. This device has a rigid structure connecting the pair of receptacles and which is fastened to the inner side of the telephone handset handle portion. It is a drawback of this device that it is not very compact as a result of the rigid structure. It is another drawback of this device that the filter is not easily removable and is not supported in the device during use.
French Patent No. 1,024,191 describes a device having a pair of receptacles connected by an elastic cord and arranged to cover the earpiece and mouthpiece of a telephone. Each of the receptacles has a number of openings for transmitting sound between the user and the telephone.
French Patent No. 2,598,874 describes a protective cover for a telephone handset having a pair of bowl-shaped circular, perforated covers which protect the user from contamination by germs and the like which maybe contained on the telephone components. The covers include a resilient elastic edge and may be fitted over the mouthpiece and earpiece of the telephone handset. A flexible cord is arranged to connect the covers. However, in this device there is no intermediate layer between the telephone and the surfaces which contact the user to prevent germs from passing through the sound apertures and infecting the user with germs present on the telephone.
In the prior art, reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,398,029, 2,593,382, 2,700,075, 3,169,171 and 5,054,063 and German Patent Nos. 58,299 and 237,844 which describe other protective covers for telephone handsets.